


Reluctant

by knitekat



Series: Reckless series [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester's reaction to Nick's continued reckless behaviour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Fredbassett.

Lester sighed as he closed his eyes. He really didn't want to have another unproductive talk with the mad professor.

Except someone had to, before the man got someone killed, although most likely not himself. Then Lester would have to deal with more of the man's guilt plus the extra paperwork.

Sometime he really regretted getting out of management consultancy, at least then people had listened to him.

Lester sighed again as he realised he was only putting off the 'talk'.

Reluctantly, he pressed the intercom button, “Lorraine, please inform Professor Cutter that I need a word with him.”


End file.
